His Journey
by FreedomSpark
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A man is stranded in the woods, and he doesn't know how or why. Little did he know, there was an unnatural being lurking in the forest, watching his every move.


He opened his eyes, his head was banging with pain. He didn't recognise the place he was in. He could remember nothing; how he got here, why he ended up here or why he was laying in the middle of a forest in the pitch black night. Nothing made sense right now to him.

He slowly sat up and held his head, which felt like a crushing impact from the inside of his skull. He looked around the gloomy forest with fright. The completely blacked-out night sky and the mist that covered the forest added to the creepy aura that this place felt like.

The man slowly got up and turned 360 degrees around to look around, to see what he could find. He tucked his hands in his Red Hoodie and he felt something in his pocket; his cell phone. He turned the phone on and went on to his Flashlight App. He turned on the flashlight, and now he could see a little better. 18% Charge; that's what worried him. He wanted to look around to see if there was some kind of way out, but he felt like he couldn't because his phone was close to running out of it's charge.

He held the phone in front of him, getting a full view of what was in front of him. He started to walk deeper in the forest, looking for a possible shelter or an escape route.

He had walked for a while and began to get tired. He checked his phone; 4% Charge left. He kept looking around even know he had found nothing in the past 20 minutes of walking around.

He walked and constantly kept checking his phone; 3%, 2%. As soon as the phone hit 1%, the entire phone went static. He looked at the phone, in fright and confusion. He shook the phone, he tapped it a few times and it finally blacked out, leaving him without a torch. He looked at him phone in panic, but then he saw something in the corner of his eye. It looked like some sort of house.

He ran to the house he saw, using the rest of his energy and went inside the building. As he looked around, he was that there was only white walls, like what you would see in a public lavatory, and that's all. He kept looking nonetheless and finally found something; a single wooden chair.

He slowly sat on the chair and began to regain his energy. He looked at the phone that he had now believed would never work again. He tried to turn the phone back on, but to no avail. He let out a long and deep sigh. He had no clue on how to escape the forest or if there was any way out.

He sat on the wooden chair for an hour, before he began to hear footsteps. He was frozen in his place, terrified. He finally snapped out of his frozen state and slowly and carefully got off the chair. He cautiously poked his head out of the doorway. To his relief, nothing or nobody was there. He turned around with a nervous smile on his face.

He sat back down on the wooden chair and began to question himself. 'Is there even a way out of this?; How the hell did I end up here in the first place? Am I going mad?!'

He looked up to the ceiling of the room and looked at the flickering light. He questioned himself again. 'Is this all just one horrible nightmare?; Is this what I'm going to live with for now on; Can I even handle being out here anymore?'

He shot off the wooden chair and walked out of the room, and then out of the building. He looked around, but it was hard to see from the mist and the night sky. He took one step closer and he saw something vaguely in the distance. It looked like a human shape, but he couldn't make it out properly.

'Should I try to call it over? Could it save me from this place?' The Man thought to himself. He finally came to the conclusion of 'No.', and went back in the building.

As he turned around to the room with the wooden chair, the shadowy figure was standing before him at the other side of the room. He was wearing a suit, and he had huge arms, and the most disturbing thing of all was; He had no face.

The man with the energy he had left, decided to run away from the unnatural being. As he ran, his legs got weaker, and weaker, and weaker. After a few more seconds of running, his legs gave out on him, and he couldn't walk any more.

He tried to crawl but his legs were to weak to even do that. The figure approached him. and his eyes began to go static. The thing got closer and closer, as his eyes kept going more and more static with each step this thing took. Finally, the figure had consumed his entire eyesight with the static.

After the static ended, the last thing the man saw was the figure's faceless form. Everything went black, and the man is still missing 'til this day.


End file.
